Pulling Off the Facade of Normal
by FreedomIsBliss
Summary: When a young pusher named Jay comes across a mover named Kane, they team up, fighting off the Division, who so desperately needs Jay for her powers. They encounter danger at every turn, but somehow, they find strength in each other.
1. Chapter 1

Pulling Off the Façade of Normal

I was in Chicago. I know that, even now. It's been five years since then. I've been asked to write down this story, and so I will. From the beginning.

The day was bright, hot. July in the mid-west isn't very cooling. Being from Tennessee, I could handle it. The small motel room I had rented smelled horrible, and the thin sheets on the mattress were stained. I didn't mind. I wouldn't be there for long. I left the room, not bothering to brush my hair. Jean shorts, band tee shirt, dark hair in messy waves down my back.

As I left, I began walking down the sidewalk, thankful the balcony of the second floor was providing some shade. Cloth bag tattered, but I couldn't part. That was the last thing my brother, Alex, had ever given me. I wasn't that special, besides the fact I was a pusher.

Being a pusher is a lot like being able to control minds, in a way. You just speak into their mind, put enough force behind whatever you want them to believe, and they do. Too locked up in thoughts, I bump into something. Or someone. Things fall. Automatically, we both crouch down to pick it up. I glace at the person's hand, see dice, moving on their own a little bit. As we clean, I move into his mind a bit, feel around for some sign. A mover. I was almost sure of it. I was positive when I found information that he was. I lock eyes with him when we finish, and stand up.

"Hi…" I say quietly. He wasn't bad looking. Some girls may think he's hot. Crystal blue eyes, black hair falling constantly in the way of his vision. "Hi," he says.

"What's your name?" I ask, just out of curiosity. "Chris Lockheart." he says automatically, and I didn't have to be a pusher to know he was bluffing. "Liar." I say with a smirk.

He raises an eyebrow, not commenting. "And yours?" I sigh, not sure I should tell the truth. I do anyway. I could just push him later. "Jocelyn… But call me Jay." I say. He nods, looks away. "You never told me… You're _real_ name?" I ask. He looks me in the eye.

"And this, this is where I leave." he mumbles, stepping past me. "Wait," I call softly, using my powers only enough to make him stay. He glances back slowly. This is my first contact I've had with a Rebel in a while, and who knows, maybe we could stick together. "Alright," he says, sighing and running a hand through his hair. "You're a pusher."

I nod a bit, careful not to break the connection. "Yeah… And you're a mover, right?" I ask, wondering if I was wrong . "What makes you think that? Who's to say I'm not a sniff send after you, or a bleeder who happens to have an extremely mellow temper?" he snarls, though I know I've hit the mark. Whatever-his-name wasn't used to socializing.

I smirk, pointing to my head dramatically. "I know this. I can sense things that are not of this world-." I grin, laughing slightly at the imitation of a psychic that doesn't work so far away from this spot. He raises an eyebrow. "Interesting. What are these things not of this world? Are the aliens finally coming? Should I brace myself to be probed and prodded?" I can feel him relax, his mind giving over to the push easily now that he's calm.

"Nope." I say, smiling. I decide to let him out of my control. He blinks, getting his mind back. "So… your name?" I ask, already knowing, but wanting to make sure he wouldn't lie to me. "Why don't you tell me?" he asks, folding his arms. I steal a look into his eyes, seeing cold, hate, fear, and just… alone. I pause.

"Because. I want you to tell me of your own free will. Not because I tapped into you, or because I'm... "convincing" you to." I say, and I realize that was true. If people know what I can do, they don't tell me things anymore. It makes me feel disconnected. He looks at me with an emotion I can't quite place. Confused? Curiosity?

The boy sighs, and finally speaks. "My name's Kane. but you can call me...Kane." I smile. "Nice to meet you, Kane. In case you were wondering, my real name _is_ Jay. I'm not lying. And…" I sigh. "Never mind."

"Never said you were." Kane states. "And..? Oh well, suit yourself. If you're expecting me to ask you what you were going to say, don't. That's not the way I do things." I look at him. "Good. Too many people ask me what I was going to say. It's annoying."

"Exactly my point." he nods, turning "I'll be going now." He starts to walk, then stop with a sigh, turning back. "You want to come?" He mumbles the question, but I could tell he's trying to act like he could care less if I did or not. I grin. "Sure… And if you were wondering, I'm not holding you against your will anymore." He shrugs. "I figured." he looks at me for a second, glances away, then looks ahead. "Now, come on, before I decide to ask you of _my_ own will." He begins to walk ahead, giving me no choice but to follow along. What did he mean, _his_ own will? Was there something in him that is forcing him to take me along? I shrug, realizing how far ahead he'd gotten. I jog up next to him, casting that thought out of my mind.

"Where're we going, anyway?" I ask, generally curious. "Away from here; it's too open." He tells me simply. "Something tells me you do this a lot." I say, studying him out of the corner of my eye: black shirt that needs a wash, dark denim jeans that are worn out. He nods, not saying much as we walk on. "I do."

"Oh," I mutter, because there was not much more to be said.

.**In case you were wondering, Jay is fifteen, Kane 16 and a half :). I owe a huge thanks to one of my best friends, who roleplays as Kane with me. She's a huge inspiration. And also one of my other best friends, who I've known for a long time, and she helps me through all my writer's block. :D That's all!**

**Oh, and there's a review button down there… I would appreciate it if you gave me constructive criticism or if you tell me how much you love/like/hate what I've done so far. Next chapter really soon! **

.


	2. Chapter 2

Pulling Off the Façade of Normal

Chapter Two

"So. What's your story." He asks, eyes looking straight ahead. "Why do you wanna know?" I question, my voice harsher than I meant it. "Because I'm trying to get information on you to take to the division." Kane mutters in a sarcastic tone. "Because I'm curious, and you're a stranger."

"Well, that's comforting." I say, equally sarcastic. Then I pause. "If I tell you mine, you tell me yours. It's only fair." I look at him. "Ah, so you're interested in _my story_. What, curious why I'm so rude? That's how it usually is." He gives a crooked grin. "I'm surprised you trust _me_ enough to even give you a real story." I give him a look as if to say: _I won't hesitate to push you._ He sighs. "It's a deal. But you first."

I sigh. "My mom walked out when I was really little, my dad become drunk and abusive, so I escaped with my best friend... But then I was taken away by the division when I was ten... Alex and I fought back, but they ended up killing Alex…" I pause, temporarily lost in memories:

The Division appearing what seemed like out of nowhere. It was dark, so we couldn't see where to run as they began to gun us down. I knew there was something strange with me—being a pusher and all, but I didn't know that. I didn't think those things existed, that the Division was just some nightmare; not real. It came as a shock, seeing a few bullets hit Alex straight in the stomach. He dropped to the ground, and in a fit of rage and what felt like utter invincibility, I pushed all the guards to kill themselves. I had no idea what I was doing, being only ten. When they were all dead, I didn't allow myself to grieve, to try to save Alex, because I knew he was dead. I picked him up, dragged him to the park nearby, and buried him under our favorite tree. I left him there, in Tennessee. I haven't seen my father in five years, and I hope never to see him again.

"Who's Alex? Your boyfriend? Or, used to be boyfriend?" Kane asks, pulling me out of the darkest parts of my life. I could detect only a little bit of sympathy, but he doesn't seem like the sympathetic type. "My best friend... And also my brother…" I say, softly. I haven't visited this part of my memories for years at a time. "Sorry about your friend…" He tells me quietly, awkwardly patting my shoulder. Like I said, not the sympathetic type.

We walk along, and I look at him, whisper in his brain: _The past can't be changed_. I finish off my story. "Anyways, I escaped from the Division and I've been on the run ever since…" He nods, staring at me for a moment before looking ahead. "May I cordially welcome you to the Forever on the Run Club."

"Forever on the Run Club?" I smile. "Great. Now, I believe it's your turn." I look at him, stepping over a crack childishly. Kane looks at me strangely, and then a weird smile crosses his lips. I'm not sure what it means. "Right, my turn. Oh boy!" He fakes excitement, then takes a deep breath. "My story. Well, it all started when I was conceived. Nine months in the womb, which I don't remember, and then I was born. I grew into a young child, and then a teenager, and here I am now, at your service." He gives me the smart ass version. I can tell I'm not going to break him easily.

I smirk. "Want me to convince you? It takes a lot out of a person." "You wouldn't do that to me, would you?" he acts hurt. "Besides, you want this relationship; hate, like, whatever it may be, to be real, don't you?" Kane tips his head. I sigh.

"Damn you. I suppose so, but my only real friend is dead. I don't expect this "relationship" to get very far." I say truthfully. "Ooh, ouch." he touches his heart teasingly "Painful right in the heart." Kane narrows his eyes slightly, looking forward. "I made a deal that I'd tell you if you told me. I never specified _when_ I would tell you. It could be tomorrow, maybe next week- if we last that long. You don't seem to think we will. But I will tell you in my own time."

"Ugh, fine. If it was anyone else, I would've forced it out of them…" I mutter, running a hand through my hair. I glance over at the sinking sun, turning the sky a peach color. Pretty, if we were out in the open, and the buildings weren't blocking the sun halfway. "Oh, well don't I feel like the bell of the ball. Didn't know I was so special." Kane smirks at me, then looks back ahead, turning a corner. I follow.

I roll my eyes. "No, you're just the first... mover... I've ran into out here. In a while, anyway. And besides, I don't wanna ruin trust, no matter how small it might be." I say, shielding my eyes from the sun that was now in front of us. "Admit it, you like me a little bit." He holds up his fingers, gesturing to the smallest amounts. "I can't imagine why. I mean, there's a reason I have no friends, besides the fact I trust almost no one. I'm a stubborn ass." Kane smirks, as if he's proud of being that way.

I keep up with him as we round another corner. "Sure, I mean, rebels have to stick together, right? If we all want to stop the Division, there's power in numbers." I say, happy the sun was now away, but now it was colder, with no heat on our back. I cross my arms.

"If that's why you're still walking with me, it's best you leave. I may be considered a rebel, but I'm not getting myself caught up in the fight. I keep out of the Division's business, I run away, that's all." He says, glaring at me. I hold up my hands in a surrendering fashion. "Point taken. So, run into anyone else like us?" I ask, just curious now. "

Besides you? No. I tend to avoid them actually." Kane says. I look at him, a bit confused. "Why? There's comfort in knowing you aren't alone." "Not when half the time they get hurt. And just because there are others like you, it doesn't mean they get along with you. Ever met a bleeder? I have. Didn't like me so much." I couldn't help it. I smiled. The way he was so… rebellious of being a Rebel made me grin.

"What?" He asks as we come out of an alley. "Nothing…" I whisper, looking around warily. It was dark. "Nothing at all."

**Alright, second chapter complete! :3 Also, I know these first two chapters have been boring, but think of it as two parts of a prologue. The real story begins next chapter. :D That will come soon, I reassure you. Thanks for reading! XOXO**


	3. Chapter 3

Pulling Off the Façade of Normal

Chapter Three

The street ahead of us was dark, the street lights flickering. It feels like the world was waiting, charging up its energy for this moment, and this moment alone. Kane was about to speak, when I hush him. I stop, seeing a man run across the street at us, mouth open in a scream. Bleeder. "Move!" I yell, grabbing his arm and pulling him along. "Shit" He mutters under his breath, running now alongside me. "Keep your ears covered!" He yells, and I do so in an instant, running as fast as I could toward a small alleyway. Maybe we could lose him in the tight corridors. Once in the darkened hallway of concrete, Kane pushes me and then himself behind a dumpster. I could only hope the junk nearby was enough to keep us out of the bleeder's line of sight.

Kane covers my ears, his hand over mine as the bleeder begins to scream. And scream. I glance behind me at Kane, who had no protection from the ear piercing noise. He bites his lip desperately, trying to stop the scream that was sure to give us away. Above us, a window shatters, showering glass on us. I watch Kane as he looks around wildly, searching for something, but I'm not sure what. His eyes light up when he finds what he needs, and removing a hand from mine (that was still firmly pressed against my ears), he moved it in a sideways motion, moving what looked like a brick in the general direction of the bleeder. I couldn't help but notice that his ears were bleeding slightly.

We hear a thud, and the screaming halts suddenly. I release a breath, glad it was over. "Thanks." I say. "You're welcome." He mutters quietly, moving myself away from me and touching his left ear gingerly, which was bleeding profusely. "Hey…" I mumble, moving closer to remove his hand so see the damage. His fingers were slick with dark blood. I bite my lip. "You okay?" Stupid question. He doesn't answer as I open my bag, taking out my small first aid kit I only use during emergencies. "A bit of bleeding...I should be fine." He says, but I don't stop as I open up the kit. "Got anything in there to clean up blood?" He asks.

"A few anti-septic wipes..." I say, taking them out. He takes one from me, touching it to his ear and wincing slightly. I keep an eye out for any more Division workers as he cleans up the blood on his ears. I don't notice him stand up, but look up at Kane as he holds out a hand to help me up. I take it, carefully removing a few small shards of glass from my elbows.

"We should go. Before he regains consciousness." he nods toward the bleeder, who lies on the asphalt, the brick nearby. I nod, taking off through the alley. I pause, glancing back when I realize he wasn't following. I see him walk over to the bleeder, nudging him with his foot. "Kane!" I hiss, and he turns, shrugging as he runs after me. We take off down the alley together. We come out on a main road a few minutes later. "Which way?" I ask.

"Right. If he knows I'm here they'll all think I'm going left, so we should go right." I don't question his logic, and instead turn right, walking down the street quickly. He keeps up pace. "See?" I say. "It's better that someone has your back. Otherwise your ears would still be bleeding." I point out, looking around and see a motel at the end of the road.

"Jay?"

"Yeah?"

"Why are you here for me?" he clears his throat. "I mean, why would you want to have my back? You're a fighter, I mean; you can't tell me you don't want to be part of the battle for our kind's safety. And... I'm not really the type of person people pair with. I haven't been very nice to you; I've never been the nicest person. I'm not terribly open about things; and it's not like we've known each other forever…" He has a point, and I stop to digest his words. I know the answer. It's what I felt when I first met him, what I'm still feeling now.

"I... I knew you were a mover by the way I was drawn to you... Normally I always have that reaction around other people like us. But it feels like I keep getting drawn to you... It's really weird..." I mumble.

He nods, eyebrows furrowed in concentration as he thinks about it. "Well..." He gets the words out through almost gritted teeth. "Thank you." I nod, knowing how hard it must've been for him to say that. "You're welcome." I murmur, and we get to the motel, walking inside. Kane gives two fake names, and a foraged ID, and we get a room for the night. We head upstairs, and I sit on the bed, looking thorough my bag, making sure I didn't drop anything.

I look up when Kane clears his throat. "Will you be alright if I leave for a bit, I kind of have to go get something." I nod distractedly, already turning back to the bag. "Yeah, just be careful." I say, and soon he's gone.

I sit with my back against the head board, turning on the TV. I watch a "reality" show. It doesn't seem very realistic, compared to what I'm dealing with. But it's funny, so I stick through the dramatizing girls. I go back to sorting through my bag, looking for something specific this time. I find the necklace, grip the crystal-like stone and run over to the sink, banging it on the edge until it breaks. I sort through the broken pieces, and discover one had fallen on the floor. When I pick it up, I see it wasn't a part of the poorly made fake crystal at all, but a tracking device.

"Shit…" I mumble. I bust that too, making it a mangled mess of wires. I quickly stuff it in a pillow case; grab my stuff and Kane's, when I open the door, going to find him. But before I could even blink, a bleeder screams right in my face. I fly back into the room, landing on the glass that had broken from the mirror above. I move to cover my ears, pretty much defenseless. I knew I couldn't push him through so much pain. Well, I could, but it wouldn't work. Bleeders are naturally resistant. I try anyway, and I struggle to think through all the chaos, and somehow I end up in his mind anyway, telling him to stop. The bleeder doesn't listen and I scream, the pain overbearing.

I scream louder as the bleeder steps toward me. I try as hard as I can to Push him to stop. I manage to gasp out "You don't want to do this, do you? Have a f-fifteen year old girl's blood on your hands? Not very good..." Not my best performance, but he does pause in his screaming. Enough to prove that my ears are bleeding and my head feels like it's about to explode. All I can hear is the beating of my heart, but once the screaming starts again, all I feel is pain, black and cold as my vision starts to leave me.

The door crashes open, Kane comes in, moving the bleeder almost automatically, slamming him on the floor, and soon enough he stops screaming, and falls, either dead or knocked out, I don't know, neither do I care.

It feels like death. It tastes like death. But I know inside I wasn't dead. I was just... un-dead. Does that make any sense? If it doesn't, cut me a break. From a million light-years away I could hear Kane, calling for me. I struggle to respond through twitching a finger, opening my eyes; anything. I was unable to do any of them, except breathe. Breathe and hope he would at least not leave me here. What have I done for him? Why would he take me along with him? But I couldn't hold it back any longer; I finally fell into unconsciousness, the black tendrils dragging me down, leaving Kane to do whatever he liked; leave or take me along.

**Hm, about two and a quarter pages. Not bad. :3 **

**Next chapter soon! 3**


End file.
